My Lord
by Bloody-Valentine17
Summary: She was destined to die by fire, and he had no reason to protect her. That didn't stop him from doing everything in his power to keep her safe. And what better way than to keep her by his side? All she has to deal with is his younger brother's Tatchi, and the evil half demon trying to destroy the world. Rated T for language.


Her life had begun in fire, and now it was going to end in it. It was a fitful fate for her; her mother had died by the flames, she'd been reborn in the flames of Hell, and now that same substance was going to kill _her. _Blood dripped from the corners of her lips, more so when she smiled dryly. Humans were such savage creatures when they desired to be. Upon arrival she'd been attacked by lesser demons, and unused to them, been injured. When she'd wandered into a village all bloody with red eyes - due to her thirst, but they wouldn't know that or understand - they'd mounted her on a wooden post, these people from a foreign land, jabbed at her with spears and other sharp instruments and set her afire. It was all quite ironic, she'd thought that by coming to this land she would escape, but it only led to more pain for her to endure.

She tooke a deep, rattled breath and waited to die.

* * *

"**_Up_**," The baritone command made her awake, and she glanced in his direction. His stern gaze, and the inkling of annoyance in his voice made her alert. "We leave."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama," She answered quietly, her belongings already packed and piled onto Ah-Uhn's back.

By the time she'd finished putting her long ebony locks in a low ponytail, he was far ahead of her, and she had to run at vampire speed to catch up to him. She sighed when she saw him walking, slowing to match his pace. He'd scold her later, but first...

"Sesshomaru-Sama," She spoke up, slightly nervous. "I've been having bad dreams lately, do you know of any herbs that would-?" Her face collided with something soft and hard - which she later realized (embarrassedly) was his back - and she stumbled backwards a few feet before righting herself.

He was godly still, golden eyes narrowed towards the stretch of dirt path ahead of them. "_Inuyasha_," The name was a dark hiss; he didn't turn. "Take Ah-Uhn and hide in the forest."

She wanted to argue with him, but by the time she'd opened her mouth, he was already gone. Her crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance, but she did as he asked.

She didn't worry when he hadn't returned by nightfall - he was often the gone until morning - but she began to get a bad feeling in her stomach when she awoke to the great demon still missing.

She stroked Ah-Uhns heads with a frown on her face. "He's alright, isn't he?" She asked the dragon, knowing that he couldn't reply. She took a deep breath. "Of course he is. Sesshomaru-Sama wouldn't die so easily. I'll just go ask Inuyasha." With a bright smile and a few not-so-nice words towards the voice chiding her in her head, and left in search of the half breed's scent.

A small fire lit their camp, glowing against the faces of the six that sat around it. What a weird group they were, made up of a half demon, a demon slayer, a monk, and a priestess who obviously needed a lesson in fighting.

It was no surprise none of them noticed her until she was right in the camp. Even when all eyes - and weapons - were on her, she didn't flinch.

She smiled. "Inuyasha, nice to finally meet you."

"What do you want with us," His voice was overly loud, irritating. "If you're after the jewel shards you can forget it, I won't let-"

"**_Quiet!"_** She shrieked, head pounding in annoyance. "I don't care about a the stupid jewel shards or whatever the fuck you were talking about. I want to know what you've done with my Lord!"

"Look, you bi-" "SIT BOY!"

Amilia's glare became trained on the priestess, and soon her glare turned to a look of curiousity.

"We look alike," The two girls murmured at the same time.

They laughed.

"I'm Kagome," The girl introduced herself with a large smile, her saphire eyes lighting up happily.

"I know," Amilia murmured back, inturrupting her before she could make any other introductions. "I am Amilia, and you are Inuyasha's Tatchi. Made up of the untrained priestess Kagome, the monk Miroku, the demonslayer Sango and her demon companion Kirara, Inuyasha himself, and the kitsune Shippo. I have heard much of you from my Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha snorted. "Since when does Sesshomaru hang around humans?"

Amilia snarled at him, making the others draw back in fear. "I am _not_ human you wretch. If I were you I'd watch what you say to people you don't know; your big mouth will get you and everyone around you hurt." She was aware that her fangs were fully lengthened, and her eyes must have been their signature color. She stared Inuyasha down, amber clashing with crimson.

"If you must know, _Inuyasha_," Acid dripped from each syllable. "He saved my life."

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned slowly to face the offender. Crimson met blue and her anger began to dissipate. She nodded her head. "Yes, yes, you're right."

Kagome told the others that they would be back shortly, and began to lead her a ways into the forest. She fixed her short green skirt and sat on a log that had fallen on the path. Amilia sat beside her and waited for her to speak.

"So, what are you exactly? I mean, you're obviously not a demon, you have no demonic aura, and you said that you weren't human so..." She trailed off quietly, suddenly shy.

Amilia smiled at the bluntness, a small giggle escaping her. "I'm a half angel, half vampire. It's a very long story."

Kagome took her hand. "I'm a good listener."

"I originally lived in America, in a place called Hollow Point. My Mother's name was Maria, she was the queen of the vampires. My father is the Arch angel Gabriel, and he killed her. Not directly, The Council sent people to my home, and they burned it to the ground with everyone inside it - except for Mother and I. Oh yes, they had to give special punishment to the Vampire who corrupted their angel and birthed the abomination that is I. They tied her to a cross as if they were good little human Christians, and burned her while I watched. Ultimately, I think she knew my fate would be worse, somehow, because she still found the strength to tell me to run. They were going to use me to create an undefeatable warrior. Anne helped me escape them," She tapped her head. "She's in here. We don't exactly know why," Her brows furrowed, then unfurrowed simultaneously. "Anyway, we escaped to Hell. Now, Now, I know what you're thinking - why would I ever want to escape there? - but I'd been engaged to Lucifer's son Dante since before I could walk, and Lucifer was like the father I never had - The demented, power obsessed, pig headed, but surprisingly mushy father I never had," She giggled. "And I stayed for a while, I was happy there, with Dante and the others... But then the vampire side of me killed someone I cared about, and I couldn't stay anymore. I ended up here after a while. A new place, a new beginning. Then the demons attacked me, and when I thought I'd drug myself to saftey I was met instead with the same fate as my mother. The people in that place saw my eyes, and tied me to a post. They lit a fire around me, jabbed at me with their spears, and their pitchforks, and anything else they could find while they watched me burn. And just when I thought I was going to die, that was when He came. He walked right up to me and freed me from them. I couldn't walk - my legs had burned up - so he carried me. I have a natural healing factor, but burns are a little different than other things, and it took me a long time to heal, but I did. He gave me the choice the follow him, and I've been following ever since. I'll do anything he asks, I owe it to him, My Lord Sesshomaru."

"Wait, wait, wait, then how come we've never met before?!"

Amilia's head cocked to the side curiously, out of everything,_ that_ was what she wanted to know.

"Sesshomaru-Sama said it would be best if noone knew of me until I was properly trained and able to protect myself without fault," Her face turned sullen. "He told me to stay with Ah-Uhn before he came here, but he hasn't returned."

Kagome paled. "That's because..."

When the truth came out, Amilia went very still, and very quiet. "So he's dead then?"

The priestess waved her arms about frantically and shook her head. "Inuyasha didn't hit him directly, Sesshomaru's sword, Tetseiga, protected him!"

"He's still injured. He could die." Her hands tightened to fists. She shook.

"_**Inuyasha, I'll kill you!"**_

* * *

So um... I'm new at writing full length stories so I would appreciate any feedback you might have for me :) I'm constantly editing, so the story will probably change from time to time.


End file.
